


Puppy？Puppy！

by xy700145



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145





	1. 第一章

哈利捏著魔法部的通知函坐在大廳長椅上等候。

戰後數月，失去所有可以引領他人生方向或給他建議的長輩，對未來感到茫然無措的哈利翻著海格送給他的那本相簿，靈光一閃決定要成為化獸師。

至少這件事可以填補現在戰後修整的空閒時光，哈利所處的正氣師部門，前陣子兵荒馬亂忙到翻過去，現在卻清閒到可以打蚊子。

他想，請上一、兩個月假應該沒什麼關係，偶爾也要用用英雄名氣的特權。

通過魔法部的化獸師資格測驗後－哈利鬆了口氣，先前還真怕自己通不過測驗－，部裡依照慣例將會派遣一名已登記的化獸師擔任合格者的指導員。這是魔法部提供給想成為化獸師的人一個較容易 成功的途徑，有人指導至少可以少走些冤枉路。但是眾所皆知，大多數人不是先成功後再來登記，就是乾脆不登記了，這點魔法部也頗傷腦筋。

現在，哈利就是在等這位指導員。

　

「波特先生。」一個優雅的嗓音出現在哈利背後，而且還…有點耳熟。

哈利臉上掛著應付的笑容站起來轉身，盡量友善地與他打招呼，「嗨，馬份先生。」，心中卻還在疑惑對方怎麼會主動向他搭話，自從戰爭之後，再次逃過定罪的馬份們幾乎是漠視 哈利這一方的存在。

魯休思˙馬份，由於戰爭時期幾乎可說是沒出面－魔杖都被搶走了，還能做什麼－，而又再次逃過了魔法部的制裁。除此之外，或許馬份家族龐大的金錢權勢也幫了不少忙。

金髮男人向下瞥了哈利手中的信函一眼，「哈，果然是你，走吧，這時間剛好可以一起用晚餐。」

「什、什麼？」哈利一頭霧水地看著眼前自顧自轉身優雅卻速度不減地走遠的男人。

眼看著對方就要走出大門，哈利趕緊小跑上前去攔住他，「等一下，這到底是…怎麼回事？」

男人這時才裝作後知後覺想起說：「喔，差點忘了告訴你，我就是你的指導員。」

哈利頓時無語望天，他想他大概是被命運之神列在黑名單裡，不然怎麼會只是想學個化獸法，都能碰上魯休思˙馬份？！

　

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

　

「就這麼說定了。」魯休思帶著勝利的表情結束用餐。

跟著男人身後走的哈利邊走出餐廳邊懊惱，他怎麼就說不贏那個男人，他再次怨恨自己的口拙。

「謝謝光臨。」門口的服務生恭敬地送用餐完畢的他們出門。

「那麼，讓我們期待明天吧。」魯休思向哈利露出一個…令人內心忐忑的笑容，旋即轉身消影離開，留下哈利在餐廳外的街道上對著原本男人站的位置發楞。

這是怎麼回事？哈利搖搖頭企圖理清混亂不堪的思緒。

他們吃了一頓不錯並且尚算和平的晚餐，然後事態發展就在他還抓不著頭緒之際便莫名其妙地被金髮男人完全掌握了，沒多久對話就跳到從明天開始要住在馬份莊園直到完全學會化獸為止這段， 中間他幾乎找不到話反駁。

哈利為自己完全沒掌握到事態優勢感到無力，並無奈地發現到他似乎很難正面拒絕對方的決定，那個男人天生就給人一種權威感。

最後他本是打算要直接了當地開口拒絕這個提議，但是看見對面的男人眼底那種彷彿在嘲笑他不敢的光芒，他就…腦袋發熱地答應了。

算了，哈利聳肩漫步離開。既然他都能打贏佛地魔，難道還怕一個食死人，船到橋頭自然直，他會活下來的。


	2. 第二章

一大早站在宏大的莊園閘門前，哈利覺得昨晚建立起來的自信心像被戳破洞的氣球一樣咻的一聲全消失了，他現在只能望著門焦躁不安地考慮要不要立刻轉頭逃跑。

跑？－－－臨陣脫逃很丟臉。

不跑？－－－難道在馬份手下就不會丟臉？！

跑？

不跑？

跑？

不跑？

跑？

不跑？

「哈利，請進，你不介意我叫你哈利吧。」沉浸在自我拔河的哈利被魯休思的突然出聲給嚇得把剛剛想的事都拋到九霄雲外去。

「日安，馬份先生。」哈利故作鎮定地回答，暗地裡搓搓手緩解緊張。

「鑒於我們需要相處一段時間，我建議我們可以互稱名字就好，哈利。」魯休思微笑地回答，側身示意他進去。

「喔，好、好啊。」哈利懷著忐忑的心情第一次踏進了馬份莊園。

　

兩人進入大廳，哈利望著這些傢俱，首次具體感悟到馬份家多有錢，雖然這些佈置得不怎麼張揚，可是每件事物的質感都告訴觀者這些東西價值不斐，遑論另外那些藝術擺飾品了。

譬如說大廳的壁爐，他真不知道壁爐建那麼高要做什麼，連帶著大廳天花板也高得要命。

「你的房間在這邊。」魯休思一邊領路一邊召喚家庭小精靈接過哈利手中的行李。

「謝謝。」哈利小聲對堅持要拿行李的家庭小精靈說。

哈利進到被分派給他的暫時居所，再次感到驚愕。這是個套房，佈置相當雅緻，有個不算小的起居室，左邊的門通往臥室，右邊的門通往書房，浴室設在臥室。他不過暫住一陣子，需要用到那麼大的房間？哈利疑惑地左右看看。

魯休思看著他的表情噗嗤笑道：「不好意思，家裡的客房都是這個大小。」

尷尬的哈利只好乾笑個兩聲應付過去，趕緊跟著魯休思到客房附設的書房去。

嗚…果然丟臉了，這才剛進來而已。哈利在心中悲鳴。

「這裡都是有關化獸法的書籍，你自己先看一些。」魯休思指著其中一個書櫃，「先想想你可能的獸形是什麼，這一步很重要，有些人一輩子都找不到自己正確的獸形 ，或者是即使找到了也不明白為什麼。」

哈利走過去瀏覽過那個書櫃。《最稀奇古怪的化獸型態》、《最常見的化獸》……，居然連《動物大全》與《魔法生物百科全書》都有。

「謝謝。」看來他是真的打算認真指導他，哈利的心暫時放下了一半。本來想著如果發現對方只是想耍他，就立刻離開。

「不客氣，我必須先去魔法部上班了，如果有什麼需要，直接叫家庭小精靈就好，再見。」魯休思微彎嘴角。

「再見。」哈利心不在焉地與他道別後，興奮地認真看起剛抓到手頭上的書。《一個化獸師的冒險》，看名字應該挺有趣的。

　

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

　

晚餐時分，一名家庭小精靈的尖細嗓音把哈利拉出書中的世界，「先生，晚餐已經準備好了，請到餐廳用餐，先生。」

「喔，謝謝。」哈利放下書跟著小精靈走到餐廳，尷尬地假裝沒看見小精靈因他習慣的一句謝謝而流露出的誇張感動形貌。

到了餐廳，哈利意外地發現裡面只有魯休思一個人而已，其他的馬份們並不在。

「哈利，請坐。」魯休思站起身來招呼他坐下。

「嗯，謝謝。」被慇勤招待的哈利有些受寵若驚。

看著對方神態自若地打算開飯時，哈利有些底氣不足地問：「那個…其他人呢？」

魯休思有些訝異地看著對面的黑髮青年，他還以為全巫師界都知道他和水仙前不久離婚了，畢竟這新聞盤據了預言家日報的頭條三天，也順便成為大家茶餘飯後的熱門話題。

「我跟妻子離婚了，跩哥最近去她那邊住一陣子，過幾天才回來。」魯休思面不改色地說。

其實他與妻子的感情並沒有很深厚，只有在遇到兒子及面子問題時，才會站在同一陣線，平時都是各玩各的。但是這場戰爭，讓他們都想了很多，最後水仙決定去過自己的新生活。

「…抱歉。」哈利覺得自己似乎把場面弄得更尷尬了。這陣子都在忙著榮恩與妙麗的婚禮，其他時事什麼的，他真的甚少注意過。 每天醒來光是幫忙確認賓客名單就忙死他了，幾乎是全英國巫師界－很多根本沒有接到邀請函－都來信表示願意參加，他們哪來這麼大的場所容納這些人，最後只有商借舉辦魁地奇世界盃的場地舉行。

哈利決定還是埋頭吃自己的飯好了，多說多錯。

之後的時間，寧靜的連湯匙與杯盤的碰撞聲都聽得到。

　

讀完稍早那本書，在臥室床上躺著正要入睡的哈利心想：在馬份家的第一天，平安結束。


	3. 第三章

隔兩日，晚餐過後。

哈利翻了一堆書，始終不能想像出自己的獸形會是什麼動物，決定直接去找魯休思談談，無論如何男人也是他的指導員。

「叩叩。」詢問過家庭小精靈魯休思的房間位置後，哈利來到男人房門前輕敲。

「請進。」一陣魔法波動後，門自動打開。

哈利循著聲音發現魯休思正坐在桌前看些文件，還穿著…浴袍，顯然是剛沐浴完。

「嗯…，晚安，」哈利囁嚅了一番，「我實在是想不出自己會是什麼動物，所以過來問看看。」

「這個嘛，我倒是知道有個咒語可以把人暫時變成最接近自己本身的生物。」魯休思把文件疊放在一旁，起身拿出魔杖，「要試試嗎？」

哈利見此有些猶豫，畢竟上次他看見這隻魔杖時，它的主人正算計著對他丟惡咒。過了三秒後，哈利就把這念頭拋諸腦後，決定要試試看。反正現在魔法部都知道他正在這裡，對方要下手也不會挑這個 時機。況且黑魔王也已經徹底消失了，現在殺掉他對男人也沒有任何益處。

「要。」哈利走到空曠點的地方，以免獸形太大隻。

男人唸咒並揮動魔杖，瞬時哈利覺得世界好像突然變大，聽覺及嗅覺也突然變得敏銳起來。看來，哈利的獸態體型並不大隻。

獸樣的哈利被一雙保養甚好的手握住腰舉起，隨著視線慢慢上升，哈利終於可以看到魯休思的臉，此時男人的眼神莫名地透出一抹…驚喜？

感到有些莫名其妙的哈利任由男人把他抱去一個鏡子前，然後他瞪著眼睛發現自己變成一隻，黑色雜毛綠眼的中小型犬。

噢，還是別瞪了，一隻大眼小狗更沒什麼威嚇性。哈利哀鳴了聲，決定不繼續瞪著自己的鏡中反射。

雖然他沒指望過自己會長得多威猛，但也不用是隻玩賞犬吧，大型犬至少還可以看家。噢，哈利甩頭想要甩掉剛剛的胡思亂想，他都在想什麼，自己又不是真的狗。

「不錯，真不錯。」魯休思狀似滿意地一下一下的撫摸著哈利的背。

「汪？」哈利後知後覺地發現他現在也沒辦法開口詢問對方。就算疑惑男人的態度，也只好任由對方又把他抱著坐回椅子上。

稍微掙扎兩下，哈利還是沒逃過被放到膝上繼續撫摸的命運，只能隨遇則安地趴好。

「乖一點。」魯休思拍拍他的頭，繼續看之前被哈利打斷前在翻的那些東西。

被規律的摩挲安撫弄得昏昏欲睡的哈利，居然開始覺得魯休思還滿溫柔可親的。

嗯…身材也不錯。腦中閃過這句話的哈利緩緩進入夢鄉。

　

翌日一早，哈利發現自己已經變回原樣安穩地睡在那間安排給他的客房床上。

然後，他遲鈍地想起昨晚臨睡前的最後一個念頭，只好把自己的頭塞在枕頭底下無聲哀嚎，天啊，他一定是中了不知道是什麼咒被迷惑了，居然會對那個男人有好感。

一定是這樣，………是吧？

哈利反問了自己後又左右翻滾。

　

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

　

被那個念頭羞恥到無顏面對男人的哈利，幾天都不敢正面跟魯休思交談，每次都是偷瞄幾眼，然後就像後面有什麼東西在追似地逃回房中看書。

還好這幾日魯休思也有些社交宴會要參加，回來隨便吃點東西稍作歇息就要再出門，沒空理會哈利的怪異舉動。

拜此所賜，他每天都在房裡埋頭看書，總算把大部分理論書籍看得差不多了，不過就不知道有沒有真的看進去。

依他每天都在天馬行空地亂想的狀態，大概是沒有。

這幾天他想最多的問題是，到底那個男人的獸形是什麼呢？

既然身為哈利的指導員，那麼魯休思也必然是個化獸師。如此的話，男人的獸形會是什麼？

這個疑問一天比一天更加地在哈利的腦袋裡頭如滾雪球般越滾越大。

終於在幾天後，他鼓起勇氣打算去問魯休思。

　

此刻，他又站在魯休思的書桌旁，男人一如既往地正在閱讀書信。目前的情境跟那晚並沒有太大差異。

「……先生－－－」哈利扭捏半天才出口的話被對方打斷。

「哈利，叫我的名字就好，我們討論過這點了。」魯休思看著面前眼神東飄西盪就是不跟與他相對的青年，大概知道他想問什麼。實際上，他以為哈利早就會想問了。

「魯、魯休思，」哈利因為不太熟悉的用詞而有些結巴，接著抿了抿嘴，似乎在考慮這個問題的洽當性，「你的獸形是什麼？」

「嗯，我一向對自己的獸形挺滿意的，就直接變給你看好了。」假意停頓一秒，魯休思起身走到那晚哈利站的空曠位置上，他的獸形可就真的需要空曠點的空間。

接著哈利就看到魯休思在他面前變成了一隻……高大威猛的雪豹。

這讓想起自己獸形的哈利一陣羨慕，一隻小狗頂多就是被稱讚可愛，離高大威猛這類形容詞非常非常遙遠。

本來想過去摸摸的哈利懾於對大型猛獸的天生懼怕感而不敢靠近雪豹，反應過來後又不禁笑了下自己，這又不是真的野獸，並不會吃了自己，這才上前摸摸野獸光華順手的毛皮。

好漂亮，他心想。

片刻過後，野獸用前腿把哈利輕推到一旁，轉瞬又變回魯休思。

「如何？」魯休思看似期待地盯著哈利。

「呃…」該稱讚一個男人漂亮嗎？哈利猶豫了下，「很不錯。」至少比他自己不錯太多了。

魯休思似受到稱讚般地笑了，「那麼，我想你應該也把書看得差不多了，兩天後開始實務練習。」

實務練習？哈利疑惑地看著對方，不過男人卻沒打算對他解釋這個名詞。


	4. 第四章

這日晚餐後，哈利懷著滿腹對實務練習的疑問來到魯休思的起居室準備接受所謂的【實務練習】。

「哈利，直接進來。」抬手準備敲門的哈利被門內的魯休思叫進去。

「魯休思，現在要開始練習了嗎？」哈利十分好奇練習內容，也憂慮會不會很難。

「嗯，你先站好。」魯休思舉起魔杖對哈利施了變形咒。

哈利更加疑惑地發現自己又變成了小狗，只好抬頭看看魯休思下一步打算做什麼。

「練習內容就是每天晚上變成獸形。」魯休思眼底有抹笑意。「現在你最需要做的是體認自己與獸形的關聯並且接受它，這是一種微妙的感覺，只能靠你自己領略。」

哈利傻傻地看著男人，好吧，那他現在該做什麼？發呆？

　

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　

　

第一晚，變成狗的哈利正在適應用四肢走路，很安靜。

第三晚，迅速適應的哈利到大宅裡到處跑來跑去，直到跑累了為止，途中驚嚇到家庭小精靈兩隻。

第六晚，覺得無聊的哈利繞著魯休思的桌子跑圈，被魯休思抓起來按住打了頓屁股，接著哈利就被留在男人膝上享受撫摸。

第八晚，魯休思把哈利變成狗就出門赴宴，哈利無聊地趴在大廳沙發上看報紙。

第十晚……

魯休思回家時，手裡比平常多提了一袋東西，一進門就交代家庭小精靈拿去他的起居室裡放好。

晚飯後，哈利跟平常一樣到魯休思的起居室裡化獸成狗。

正想跟前幾日一樣先去到處跑跑之時，被魯休思叫住，「哈利，等一下。」

他回頭看見魯休思從那個先前提回來的袋子裡拿出了…兩顆球，一大一小，丟到蹲坐著的哈利面前。

「好好玩。」拍拍他毛茸茸的頭。

哈利一隻前爪搭在小球上，有點疑惑地看著男人，這算…禮物嗎？

管他的，先玩再說。哈利推著球快樂地奔跑中。

　

第十五晚，魯休思看著哈利的情況，稍微評估了下。他想，該是可以進行到下一階段了。

第十六晚……

哈利按慣例去魯休思那邊接受訓練。

不過這次才剛敲門，門被就打開了。魯休思明顯地在等他。

「哈利，進來吧。」魯休思領著青年到沙發坐下。

「魯休思，今天沒有要訓練了？」哈利試探地問。

「我看你適應得滿好的，可以進行下一階段了。」魯休思把魔杖放在桌上預備，「你的魔杖呢？」

「喔，」哈利掏出隨身攜帶的魔杖也放在桌上，「在這裡。」

「讓我們開始學習化獸法要用的咒語，不過暫時還不需要用魔杖。」魯休思異常嚴肅地說。

「先唸一遍，variatirous。」

「variaDirous。」

「不對，是variatirous，V、A、R、I、A、T、I、R、O、U、S。」

「vOriatirous。」

「vAriatirous。」魯休思有些咬牙切齒。

「variatirous。」哈利怯弱地再唸一遍。

「很好，」魯休思按按頭上快爆出的青筋，依他的耐性，果然不適合當老師。「你先自己唸一下，把這個咒語唸熟。」

不敢再招惹對方的哈利乖乖地坐到一旁小聲的唸。

　

一個半小時過後，魯休思才又把哈利叫過來。

「好了，你再唸一次。」

「variatirous。」哈利字正腔圓地唸出標準發音。

「非常好，現在我先示範一次怎麼用魔杖對自己施展化獸法。」魯休思走到空地，「記住，要練習到不用魔杖和咒語就能夠隨心所欲地變身才算是真的學會化獸。」

魯休思舉起魔杖指著自己的臉，低聲唸：「variatirous。」

那隻讓哈利驚艷的雪豹再次出現。這回哈利瞬間忘掉剛剛還被責罵的事實，毫無猶豫地撲過去抱著雪豹亂摸，實在是太漂亮了。

有些被青年的熱情態度給嚇到的魯休思先縱容哈利玩個一、兩分鐘後，便用前爪推開他變回人形。

「別太興奮了，現在換你試，唸咒語的時候要專心。」魯休思把哈利的魔杖遞給他。

內心夾雜著雀躍與不安的哈利舉起魔杖，「variatirous。」

呃…，好像沒什麼變化，哈利左右看看。

這時魯休思召喚了面鏡子到他面前，哈利才滿臉通紅地發現自己下半身全是黑毛。

「剛好利用這個機會，我教你反轉咒語，souritairava。」魯休思對著青年施咒，哈利又變回正常。「再來一次。」

「variatirous。」嗯，這次只長出兩個毛茸茸的黑色狗耳朵。

「試試看用反轉咒。」魯休思坐在一旁看青年表演。

「souritairava。」成功變回人形。

「很好，再來。」

「variatirous。」這回是毛茸茸的黑色狗尾巴。

「souritairava。」哈利有些沮喪地唸咒。

「別太急，沒人第一天就學會。」魯休思召喚了紅茶邊啜飲邊看。

「variatirous。」受到鼓舞的哈利繼續嘗試。

……

……

……

……

……

……

在試了不知道幾遍後，魯休思說話了，「今天差不多了，你回去慢慢練習，成功了就繼續練習無杖施咒，我想怎麼使用無杖魔法應該就不用我教了。等練會無杖化獸之後再過來找我繼續下一步。」

「好的，」哈利再次施咒把自己變回來，「晚安，魯休思。」

「晚安，哈利。」魯休思的手順勢放在青年腰上送他出門。


	5. 第五章

自從那天後都龜縮在房內練習的哈利有些失落，現在他正瞪著遠處發呆嘆氣。

本來他以為這股失落是源於化獸的挫敗，但是當他成功使用魔杖化獸之後，那股失落感卻有增無減。

而且每晚與魯休思一起吃完晚餐過後，他就益發地想念之前變成狗在魯休思房裡亂跑的日子，但是他現在卻只能回房繼續去練習化獸。

哈利覺得自己有些詭異，或許不僅僅是有些。

尤其是在經歷過前日的夢後，他覺得自己更詭異了。

那個夢其實沒什麼大不了，以他這個年紀的青少年來說，甚至可以算正常，相信每個人都有過。

就是夢裡的主角不太正常。

是的，那是個春夢，內容不外乎是激情動作片。

可是！可是！！可是！！！

主角是他跟魯休思啊。哈利抱著頭感覺這句話在腦中無限迴盪。

根據這一切前因後果加上他寫信去問榮恩的回信內容顯示－不是他沒談過戀愛還需要去問朋友，而是他自己的那兩段戀愛實在沒什麼參考價值－，如無意外，幾乎可以判定他是……愛上那個男人了。

哈利倒在床上無聲呻吟。

船到橋頭自然直嗎？他怎麼覺得越來越歪了。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，還是先把無杖化獸練好再說。哈利頹喪地想。

　

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

　

兩個星期過去了…

魯休思幾乎就要重新開始習慣沒有小狗可以玩耍的日子了。

然而這日當他穿著睡袍正在寫某個宴會邀請的回函時，他聽到門外有奇怪的抓撓聲。

一開始他還不予理會，大概是某個誤闖的家庭類魔物，待會就會有家庭小精靈來弄走了。

但是門外卻開始傳出了【汪汪】的叫聲，很清楚知道家裡沒養狗的魯休思揮杖開門，他大概知道是誰在外面了。

門一開，一條黑色小狗衝到魯休思膝上蹲坐著搖尾巴。

「哈利，你成功了？」魯休思挑眉看著膝上的動物。

小狗點點頭。

「很好，先下去變回來。」魯休思作勢要起身。

小狗搖搖頭。

魯休思的眉挑得更高了，這隻小狗不下去想幹嘛呢？

就在他還來不及抓住膝上的小狗之際，哈利居然鑽進了他的睡袍裡舔著裡面的皮膚。

「喔，梅林啊！」魯休思猝不及防地被這觸感嚇到，趕緊伸手把他抓出來。

「你在做什麼？」男人把狗舉到面前責問，哈利卻在此時變回人形，使得情形變得有些曖昧，現在哈利的姿勢等於是跨坐在魯休思身上。

哈利習慣地掙動了兩下，然後臉脹紅地發現身下屬於另個男人的某物正在膨脹。

「別鬧了，下去。」魯休思低啞地呻吟了聲。

哈利卻還坐在上面考慮一件事，他該不該趁此機會告白？！

要是錯過了，不知道下次他還有沒有勇氣嘗試。

魯休思無奈地決定自己動手把不知道在想什麼的青年給放下去，並且拉著他把他拉到門外準備關上門。

「等一下！」這時終於思考完的哈利抵著門不讓他關。

「別告訴我你以為我今天這樣還能繼續幫你上課。」魯休思加大力氣關門。

「不是啦，」哈利急躁地想說詞，梅林啊，他還來不及準備腹稿，「我、我喜歡你。」

【碰】，門因為魯休思的驟然鬆手被哈利撞到一邊去，而哈利再次衝進了男人懷裡，只不過這次是人形。

「哈利，」魯休思握住他的雙肩推後給兩人一點空間，「你是認真的？」

「嗯。」哈利堅定地點頭。

「那你剛剛是故意的？」男人是指鑽進他睡袍這件事。

「嗯…」哈利的眼神左右飄。

「甚好，你點的火，你來負責滅。」魯休思拉著人換個方向就往臥室去。

哈利驚愕地看著魯休思，不是吧，這也太快了，告白接著就跳到上床，中間的步驟呢？

　

被丟到床上的哈利看著壓下來的魯休思，驚慌地想現在逃跑還來不來得及，他還沒有心理準備啦。

就在哈利還來不及做出任何反應這時，魯休思就已經吻住他。

被對方的吻挑起感覺的哈利，也伸出手抱住魯休思的肩頸回吻。

這情形還真像那夜的夢。哈利動用所剩不多的清晰思緒想道。

長吻結束，魯休思挺起身雙手忙著拉開兩人的衣服，哈利緩過勁之後也插手幫忙。

擺脫所有束縛之後，魯休思握住兩人的勃起互相摩擦，哈利的呼吸聲也逐漸粗重，手不斷地在男人背後上下游移。

男人的唇由臉上慢慢啄吻到胸口，空氣中情慾的味道更加濃厚。

片刻之後，兩人緊繃的身體突然放鬆交疊在一起喘息。

　

高潮的餘韻緩緩消退，有心理準備的哈利等待著男人的下一步，卻發現魯休思除了抓起魔杖對兩人施了清潔咒再翻到旁邊躺好之外，似乎沒有其他動作。

「魯休思？」哈利詫異地看著準備入睡的男人。

「嗯？」魯休思看著哈利的表情，不禁笑出聲，「原來你那麼期待嗎？」

「沒、沒有。」哈利聞言拉過棉被遮住他發紅的臉。

魯休思好笑地也拉過棉被蓋好並抱住裡頭的哈利，「放心，下一次你想逃也逃不掉。」

哈利決定變成狗逃避現實，實在是太、太、太、太丟臉了。

　

隔日一早，哈利想起一個不大不小的問題，昨天他告白的回應呢？魯休思到底喜不喜歡他？

噢，該死，難道就這樣被混過去了？！

思及此的哈利睜開眼變回人形盯著隔壁看來也快醒來的魯休思看。

一刻鍾過去…

被生理時鐘叫醒的魯休思一張眼就看見哈利很聚精會神地看著他，便伸手把他摟進懷中。

「有話要說？」魯休思仍有點半夢半醒。

「給我的回答呢？」哈利的聲音模糊地傳出。

「什麼回答？」魯休思漸漸清醒。

「昨天的…」哈利有點扭捏地不知道該怎麼說。

「喔，那個啊，你說呢？」清醒的魯休思戲謔地說。

哈利抬頭瞪他。

「好吧，不逗你了，」魯休思把他抱緊，「如果不喜歡，你以為我有這個閒工夫當別人的指導員。」

消化完這句話的哈利猛然抬頭，「這一切是你算計好的？」

魯休思擁緊他笑得胸有成足，已踩中陷阱的哈利也只好認栽，現在後悔好像也來不及了。


	6. 第六章

「父親，我回來了。」跩哥推開家中大廳的門，隨即被入眼的場景給嚇到愣在當場。

他、他、他、他沒看錯吧，在大廳桌上糾纏的兩個人是他父親以及哈利 波特？

這˙世˙界˙太˙不˙真˙實˙了。

再一回神，他卻看到魯休思與哈利好好地坐在椅子上聊天，難道剛剛那是幻覺？！

「跩哥，過來坐下，別站在門口發呆。」魯休思表現得像剛發現跩哥進來。

跩哥驚疑未定地觀察兩人，哈利的臉還有些泛紅，魯休思衣衫還有點凌亂，或許剛剛的不是幻覺。

跩哥私底下偷偷翻了個白眼，他一向知道魯休思對哈利很有興趣，沒想到是這樣的興趣，敢情之前把他調開也是為了方便行事，才會那麼突然要他去拜訪他母親。

身為崇敬父親的好兒子，跩哥決定當他什麼都沒發現，逕自接過家庭小精靈的茶喝兩口，「日安，父親；哈囉，波特。」

「嗨。」哈利坐到一旁裝鎮定。

「水仙那邊還好吧？」

「很不錯，事實上，我的突然造訪不小心破壞了母親本來預定好的出遊行程。」

「噢，那真糟糕，我應該早點提醒她你要去的。」魯休思摸摸兒子的頭。

「沒什麼，母親把我帶著一起去玩了。」還有他新交的小男朋友。跩哥在心裡補充。

再閒話家常幾句，兼之得知了為什麼哈利會在他家的官方理由後，跩哥無可奈何地瞟兩眼一直偷偷眉來眼去的兩人，決定先行撤退，他全身都快起雞皮疙瘩了。

　

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

　

在魯休思親密無間地手把手的教導之下，哈利飛快地學會化獸的最後一步，現在已經可以自由自在地化獸了。

前幾日到魔法部完成登記後，哈利正式成為一個化獸師，可喜可賀。

不過這也使得哈利留在馬份莊園的最大理由消失了。

即使現在連跩哥都知道他們的關係，還戲稱哈利是他的【繼父】，哈利還是在思考這個問題。

　

一日，魯休思與愛人在床上纏綿過後。

哈利喘著氣說：「明天我該回家了。」

「嗯。」魯休思抱著他輕聲應。

「喂，你真的有聽到？」哈利拍了他一下，男人的反應也稀鬆平常得太過頭。

「有，你明天要回家了。」魯休思繼續抱著哈利溫存。

「沒有什麼話要說？」哈利看著他。

「你會再回來的，好了，現在睡覺。」魯休思弄亂他的頭髮。

哈利看著快要進入夢鄉的男人，思考著是不是他的打算早已被男人看破了。

　

隔日，哈利起了大早，去那間自己早已沒怎麼在住的客房中收拾東西。

接近早餐時間時，哈利也收拾得差不多了，三人一如往常地坐下吃個早餐。

此時此刻，哈利用餐的位置已經從魯休思對面移到了魯休思旁邊。

用餐過後，哈利到房裡拿出行李，在跩哥驚愕的瞪視之下，對他們說：「我要回家了，魯休思，再見。跩哥，你也再見。」

「父親，你們吵架了？」跩哥轉頭看著老神在在的魯休思。

「沒有。」魯休思說著走過去給哈利一個道別吻，「路上小心。」

「波特，你們在搞什麼？」跩哥轉而詢問哈利，但是沒得到回應。

「用消影術有什麼好小心的。」哈利回啄魯休思一口。

「也一樣要小心。」魯休思送他出門，留下無法理解事情發展的跩哥坐在原地滿頭霧水，好好的回什麼家啊，別告訴他這是什麼他無法理解的大人戀愛規則。

　

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　

　

「榮恩，妙麗，我來了，快開門。」哈利並沒有直接回家，而是顯影到他友人的家門口。

「哈利，別那麼大聲，妙麗還在睡。」榮恩趕緊來開門。

「啊？妙麗不都是最早起的嗎？」哈利沒想到畢業後那個總是兢兢業業的友人居然也學會賴床這個壞習慣。

「不，她懷孕了。」榮恩露出傻笑，最近他每告訴一個人，就會傻笑一次。

「噢！噢噢噢！！」哈利聞言又不自禁地加大音量，「恭喜你們。」

「小聲點，他被吵醒後的脾氣可不怎麼好。」榮恩連忙阻止他的大叫，「你最近都去哪了？也不來我家裡玩玩。」

「有點事。」哈利微笑，「對了，我現在是化獸師了喔。」

「什麼，酷耶！」榮恩也不自覺地大聲起來。

「你也小聲點。」哈利趕緊拉拉他。

「快變給我看。」榮恩難掩興奮地說。

哈利站過去一步，接著就在榮恩期盼的眼神籠罩下變成…狗。

榮恩頓時有點無言地看著地上的小狗，「哈利，這實在是不怎麼適合你的英雄形象。」

哈利馬上又變回人，甩給不識相的友人兩個眼刀，「這又不是我能決定的。」

「別管那個了，今天你一定要住在這裡。」榮恩拉著他去客房放下行李，「要是妙麗知道你來了沒見她，會把我殺了的。」，他用手做出割喉的動作。

「不用你說我也會住，先告訴你一聲過陣子我可能會搬家。」跟這兩個人可不用客氣什麼，哈利把行李放下後，就跟著榮恩到客廳繼續聊。

「怎麼突然要搬？那間房子不是住得好好的？」榮恩驚訝地看著哈利。

「到時候你就知道了。」


	7. 尾聲

週末，魯休思正在享受自然醒隨後的美好時光，突然大宅的防護咒語通知他有人在門口。

他踱步到門口發現，嗯…是前陣子跑掉的哈利。

「你好，魯休思。」哈利拖著行李廂在門口，「不知道你有沒有打算養狗，我這裡剛好有一隻。」

「喔？什麼樣的狗，說來聽聽。」魯休思開門，兩人漫步到大廳沙發坐下。

「黑色的，體型不大，而且很乖，不會亂叫。」哈利笑著說。

「是嗎？聽起來不錯，可以帶來給我看看嗎？」魯休思也笑著陪他繼續玩這把戲。

「現在就可以。」哈利直接在沙發上化獸，跳到男人身上舔他的臉。

魯休思順勢抱住小狗，「不錯，這隻我要了。」

路過的跩哥見此情形，翻了個白眼，無視那對笨蛋情侶，出門去會朋友了。

　

良久，哈利似突然想起地對魯休思說：「記得提醒我通知榮恩和妙麗來參觀新家。」

對此，魯休思揚眉點頭，哈利忽然期待起到時候朋友們的反應了。

　

【完】


	8. 番外 週末遊戲

週末早晨，Lucius一覺睡到近午，才被身邊的騷動弄醒，睡眼惺忪地靠著床沿伸懶腰，手剛伸出去一半，就驚愕地發現身邊的人有些不同。

嗯…， Harry還是他的Harry，但是身上卻有些不該有的裝扮。

狗耳朵－－－大概是用化獸咒語搞出來的。

項圈－－－唔，這好像是他前幾天買的嘛。

裸體－－－大清早地，真刺激。

尾巴－－－也是化獸咒。

眼睛 對著Harry上下掃視幾遍後，他總算是後知後覺地想起來了 ，他們之前說好今天要玩主人與寵物的遊戲，Harry準備得還真周全。

想起怎麼回事的Lucius隨即神態自若地把Harry扯進懷裡來個早安，呃，或者該說是午安吻，順手捏捏尾巴，裸體的Harry真可愛。

感謝Draco到朋友家參加派對，他們將有個美好的週末日。

 

「Puppy，差不多可以吃午餐了。」揉揉Harry手感極佳的屁股後，Lucius拿出牽繩扣上項圈。

「是、是…，主人。」雖然這個提議也有自己的一半主意，但是Harry現在遲鈍地開始害羞了，他還要這樣過一天啊。

「我親愛的小狗，現在後悔來不及了。」Lucius看著臉紅的Harry一陣愉快，拉著牽繩往餐廳走去，眼角餘光還在觀察Harry的反應。

被牽著的Harry正遲疑地要不要用爬的，看了Lucius兩眼後，他決定還是用走的好了，用爬的感覺怪丟臉的，雖然Malfoy大宅到處都奢侈地鋪著地毯，不會讓他磕碰到。

看到Harry用走的，Lucius僅挑了下眉，便又繼續牽著到他到餐廳坐下。

 

Lucius在往常的位置上入座，但是今天Harry的座位可不一樣了，並非是尋常的座椅，是在Lucius的腳邊。

Harry不甚習慣地跪坐在地板上，仰頭看著Lucius，眼神中透露著希望Lucius能抱著他吃飯的光芒。Harry可以預見如果Lucius讓他待在地上的話，那他勢必要趴著用餐了。

Lucius好整以暇地斜靠著椅子，明顯要Harry開口求他才打算讓他好過。

兩人就這樣互相對視著用眼神角力。

期間，家庭小精靈發揮他們專業的不看、不聽、不問精神，當作沒看到Harry的裝扮一樣把菜上完。

Lucius作勢要開始用餐，Harry終於耐不住開口了。

「主人，請您讓我坐在您腿上吃飯。」Harry覺得自己的臉通紅起來。

「當然可以啊，my puppy。」Lucius一臉你怎麼不早說的表情，放下手中餐具，把Harry拉起抱進懷中。

Lucius跟Harry開始用午餐，喔，不，是Lucius邊吃邊餵Harry幾口，一隻手還不斷在Harry光裸的腰間滑動。

 

吃飽的Harry滿足地隨著Lucius移動到沙發上窩著繼續享受男人的撫摸，卻沒發現Lucius的手漸漸地往Harry的勃起撫挲過去。

「啊…哈…」Harry抓著Lucius的衣襟，想反抗又想起自己今天的身分，只好把臉埋在男人胸膛上逃避現實，任由男人搓揉著他的重要部位。

「Puppy，你似乎忘了你剛剛犯了個錯。」Lucius邪惡的聲音在Harry耳邊響起。

Harry抬起潮紅的臉疑惑地看著Lucius，他今天一直都表現很正常啊，除非是………，啊，他想起來了，該不會是指他剛才用走的這件事吧。

「做錯事可是要處罰的。」Lucius放開Harry的勃起，頓失溫暖的Harry嗚咽一聲。

「主人，請原諒我。」Harry用泛著情潮眼角還帶著激情淚光的臉哀求Lucius，這無疑地只讓Lucius更想處罰他。

「這怎麼可以呢，犯錯了就要乖乖接受處罰，快趴好。」Lucius拍拍自己的腿要他趴上去。

Harry也只好委屈地趴好，接著Lucius拿出他隨身攜帶的手杖，對著Harry渾圓的屁股揮下。

「啊！」Harry驚嚇地回頭看到那根手杖，更加哀憐地望著Lucius。

「這是第一下，還有九下。」Lucius面不改色地繼續揮下手杖。

「啊！」Harry只好抓著男人的褲管哀叫。

好不容易撐完了十下，Harry也趴在那裡不想動了。

喘了會氣之後，Harry覺得後方傳來更大的異樣感，忍不住再次回頭，才確定那股感覺果然是男人對著他的後穴施潤滑咒，還好他早上起來時就預先清潔過了。

「Puppy，在我說可以之前，不准射。」Lucius說著就把手杖的末端緩緩塞入Harry的後穴裡。

「什麼？」Lucius因Harry這句不合今日身分的話語而挑眉，Harry趕緊改口，「主人，求求您，我會忍不住。」

「忍不住也得忍。」Lucius握著手杖緩緩抽插起來。

「嗚………」Harry哀鳴一聲，決定好好跟自己的性慾對抗，幸好現在身體還在適應著侵入的物品，快感還算不上太強烈，控制起來也尚不算太難。

隨著手杖抽插的速度加快，Harry覺得自己的控制力慢慢在崩解，他感覺到自己的勃起在男人腿上摩擦著，快感逐漸增強，現在是真的好想發洩出來。

手杖再次變換一個角度，這回次次擦過他的前列腺，Harry真的快忍不住了。

Lucius再次惡意地加快 抽插的速度，Harry的意志力瞬間隨之崩解，身體也在發洩後徹底放鬆倒在男人膝上。

得逞的Lucius愉快地看著Harry，「嘖嘖，你又犯錯了。」

還未平復慾潮的Harry無力地看著Lucius，感覺自己大難臨頭了。

 

Lucius拉起牽繩，這次不用主人說，Harry也沒力氣用走的了。

一路跟著男人爬到他們的起居室門前，Harry抬頭看著Lucius不懷好意的表情，嚥了口水，突然覺得這扇每天都用得到的門變得如洪水猛獸一般。

Lucius拉開門，Harry跟著爬進去。

裡面沒什麼異樣，只除了…壁爐前多了個東西。

Lucius牽著他過去，Harry一度想抗拒，但還是隨著男人靠近那個東西。

那是個木馬，當然不是小孩子玩的那種，雖然外型類似，但是馬背上有個似男物的器物肅著。

「Puppy，坐上去。」Lucius的命令聲響起。

「嗚！」知道逃不過的Harry慢吞吞地爬過去，期間又回頭用眼神請求男人收回成命，但是接到Lucius回絕的眼神後，只好認命地跨上去，在Lucius的面前慢慢地讓假男物進入。

Lucius走過去把Harry的手用咒語固定在握把上，腳也固定在踏墊上，斜彎嘴角，對著木馬輕點魔杖，那根假男物開始在他體內進進出出。

看到Harry的勃起又開始膨脹，Lucius伸手過去搓揉幾下，便拿根緞帶在勃起的根部繫上，讓Harry欲哭無淚。

「啊…啊啊…嗯…」空氣中彌漫著Harry漸大的呻吟聲。

Lucius看事情已經準備得差不多了，對Harry說：「你好好待著，我出去一趟。」

忍受情慾的Harry只能銜著激情的淚水目送Lucius關上門。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

不知道過去多久時間，Harry不停地忍受一波又一波地襲來卻無法發洩的高潮。

這時 恍惚中他透過迷離的雙眼終於看到門被打開。

「主人！」Harry精神一振地圓睜著眼望向Lucius。

「哎呀，我可憐的小狗。」Lucius口氣似乎有些幸災樂禍。

男人終於走過去關掉木馬，並且把Harry解救下來，抱著他來到餐廳坐下，這回Lucius把他放到地上。Harry看著窗外透進來的光線，才赫然發現已經黃昏了。

「該用晚餐了。」Lucius拿著兩個剛剛採買回來的寵物用碟子放到地上，「如果你這次趴著吃完，那接下來的處罰就免了，另外還有獎勵。」

「…是，主人。」Harry噘著嘴同意，雖然他很疑惑剛剛不是處罰完了嗎，但還是決定不好反駁主人。

一個家庭小精靈上前到Harry的其中一個碟子裡放燉飯、另個碟子裡放點開水。

Lucius看著Harry委屈地舔咬著食物，耳朵還不時抽動兩下，心中感到一陣滿足，這個可愛的小東西是他的。

 

好不容易以不熟悉方式吃完飯的Harry抬頭望著Lucius，男人也正好用完餐，便抱起Harry放到瞬間餐盤已被收拾乾淨的桌上。

「我的獎勵呢？主人。」Harry閃著晶亮的眼睛看著Lucius。

「那麼期待嗎？」Lucius的眼神內透出深情。

Harry不禁臉紅地飄開視線。

此時，Lucius拉開他的雙腿，扯掉腿間的緞帶，褪下褲子露出他的勃起。

他先用兩根手指伸進Harry的後穴確認過之前的木馬起到很好的擴充以及還足夠潤滑後，把自己的勃起緩緩埋入Harry後穴裡。

Lucius移動著臀部慢慢抽插，手也在Harry身上四處游移，時不時覆下身去親吻Harry。

Harry突然覺得今日的一切在這一刻都值得了。

Lucius的喘息聲與Harry的呻吟聲交疊在一起，聲響越來越急促，男人的手還壓在Harry勃起的頂端，不准Harry提前發洩。

「主、Lucius，讓我…」Harry因為情慾扭動地更加厲害。

「我們一起。」Lucius也覺得自己差不多要到頂峰了，隨即放開手讓Harry的欲液濺灑在他們之間，而Lucius的則噴灑在Harry體內。

 

兩人維持著這個姿勢休息了好一會後，Lucius起身從衣服內翻出魔杖對兩人施了清潔咒，抱著Harry回到他們的起居室內溫存。

「今天感覺如何？」Lucius邊摸著他的耳朵邊說。

「很好。」Harry回他一個咧嘴大笑。

「我也是。」Lucius也被感染到大笑起來，「那麼就到這邊遊戲結束吧，快把這些弄掉吧。」

Lucius指著他的耳朵、尾巴，以及項圈。

「等一下嘛，我現在不想動。」吃飽饜足了，Harry現在只想打個瞌睡。

Lucius搓揉兩下他的腰，召喚條毯子過來，抱著他也準備小睡片刻。

－ＥＮＤ－


End file.
